A little show
by Seamistress89
Summary: Basically Jack is tied to a chair and Jamie gives him a little show Fulled with smut and 16 yr old horny Jamie... Don't ask... It's best not to ask...


Title: A little show

Summary: I really only have my perverted brain to blame for this one. Basically inspired by some Ooc chatting with a Jack Frost I rp with and yeah…

Anyways, summary is basically Jack is tied to a chair and Jamie gives him a little show.

Disclaimer: I own fucking nothing…

Word count (with spacing): 7,815

Sea: Yeah… I blame perverted minds…. that is all…

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Jack groaned lightly as he slowly blinked open hazy blue eyes. What the Heck had hit him…? Was the only thought on his mind at that moment. It felt like someone had hit him in the back of his head with a baseball bat or something. He began to shift in his position to rub the back of his head, but blinked some in confusion when he realized he could not move his arm.

"What the Hell….?" He thought out loud.

It was then that he noticed he was not alone in the room… Nor was he outside, anymore, by the pond. When he looked forward, his eyes went a bit wide at the site before him. Not only was he in a chair facing the bed of Jamie Bennett, but also he was tied to said chair facing the naked brunette.

Said brunette looked up when he realized Jack was awake and smiled lightly. "Well, then, I'm glad to see you're awake, Jack…" The sultry voice of the sixteen year old whispered.

The boy shifted on his bed and licked his lips as chocolate brown met ice blue irises. The brunette was sitting up for the moment being. "I have a surprise for you, Jack..." He whispered.

Jack looked a bit nervous and raised a brow lightly. "And what kind'a surprise is this? And why am I tied to a chair?" Jack demanded.

"You'll see…" Jamie smiled to him and moved to lie back in his bed. With a small moan, Jamie moved his nimble fingers to his penis and touched himself lightly.

Jack's eyes went wide from this sight and he licked his lips a little.

As his penis turned hard, Jamie moaned lightly, Jack's name falling from his lips. His second hand moved to his bare chest, going to one of his nipples to take between his thumb and index finger. "Ah~" Came the moan as he pinched and twisted it to life.

After a few moments of this, Jamie was satisfied with how hard his cock now was. He lifted just enough to catch Jack's eye and licked his lips a bit.

Jack was _dumbfounded_ as he watched the show Jamie was putting on for him. Had… Had Jamie _planned_ this?! Jack thought to himself before he noticed Jamie was looking at him again. He licked dried lips and the winter Guardian shifted nervously in his seat.

"Are you enjoying the show, Jack…?" Jamie asked of him, his breath uneven as he moved one hand – the one that was on his nipple, to the bedside table to pull out some lotion. When the bottle was in his hands, he popped the cap open and squirted some of the cool, thick liquid to his palm. After setting the lotion to the side, Jamie rubbed it into his index, middle and ring finger before he moved his hand down to his asshole and his eyes met Jack's again.

Jack licked his lips as he watched, and nodded lightly to when he was asked the small question. Oh, yes… If one were to look down a bit more South bound, one would see Jack was _definitely_ enjoying the show. He had a tent in his pants to prove it.

Jamie released a moan as he pushed in the first finger, breaching the muscles of the hungry pucker and he licked his lips a little. "Ah~." He released a moan and arched his hips a little.

Jack's eyes widened a little as he watched the hungry pucker and the digit that moved in and out slowly. After a moment, Jamie added a second finger and the tent in Jack's beige pants became more evident as he shifted in his seat.

"Ah, Jack…" Moaned Jamie as the fingers moved in and out, the pucker hungry for more and Jamie obliged by adding a third finger. When the finger was added, Jamie began to scissor out the digits to make himself looser. When he was satisfied with how loose he was, Jamie began to search for that one bundle that would make him rise up to Cloud Nine.

He gasped and moaned the others name when he found his prostate, his fingertips just barely brushing the bundle. He adjusted a little and he was able then to hit it just right. "Ah~! Fuck~!" He cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, Jack, there, please~!" He moaned purposely and arched his back a little to give the other a better view.

It didn't take many well-aimed thrusts of the digits before another cry of the others name came from breathless lips. As he did so, his second hand moved to his hard cock to pump himself with the fingers. Though it wasn't timed perfectly, it still felt _so_ good and right.

"Fuck! Jack… I-I'm gonna come…" He moaned for the other. Soon, there was a white explosion in his vision and his back arched – what looked to be painfully – as white, hot liquid spurted from his tip.

By this point, merely sitting and watching the display almost seemed too much for Jack as he shifted in his seat. After only taking a moment to recover, Jamie looked to meet Jack's gaze and smiled lightly for him. "H… How did you like the show, Jack…?" He asked, breathlessly.

Jack licked his dry lips and he took a moment to find his voice. "Wh-where did this all come from…?" He asked the younger.

Jamie shrugged and smiled. "I just had the idea, I guess…" He said nervously. It was then he noticed the bulge in Jack's pants and he moved to crawl over to the other. "Looks like you made a friend, Jack…" He nodded a little. "Need some help with him?" He offered, his eyes shining with the thought of seeing how big the other was truly.

Sure, fantasies were nice… But the real thing tended to be nicer.

Jack's eyes went a bit wide at the suggestive eyes and tone and he watched the other for a moment. Did Jamie just suggest what he THOUGHT he did? Jack thought in alarm. He licked his dried lips once more, he was sure he just had heard the other right…

Jamie didn't give him much time to reply though, as he was hovering over the others' lap now, himself still naked as he moved to remove the others pants. When the button and fly were down, he pushed the pants to the others knees and the mere thought made his cock twitch back to life.

Moving his hands to the others' shoulders, he moved slowly onto the others cock and shivered a little as the cold cock moved into his warmed pucker. "Oh, God…." He moaned lightly and moved gentle lips to kiss the others' jaw. "Jack, it feels so good…" He moaned into his ear. After a moment, he lifted his hips, only to slam them back down with a grunt.

He continued to moan for the other and adjusted his hips a bit before a gasp parted from his lips. "Ah! There~!" He cried out as he purposely made the other hit his prostate.

During this time, Jack moaned as well, and he wanted desperately to participate more, but he wasn't sure with how. He moved his head a little forward to nibble Jamie's ear and suck on it, to make the younger moan more for him.

With his body still sensitive, Jamie didn't have long to last before he came hard against both their stomachs, and on Jack's now dirty hoodie.

Jack moaned against Jamie's ear after another hip roll forwards as he came into the hungry hole.

They both panted hotly from their exertions and Jamie moved his lips to meet Jack's. "Mm~." He purred against his lips as he slowly untangled the binds from Jack's arms and legs. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and when the binds were gone, Jack moved his own to Jamie's light hips.

"Naughty… You're such a naughty boy, Jamie…" He purred.

Jamie giggled lightly and kissed his lips again before he shrugged lightly. "I must be hanging out with a naughty influence, then…" He told the other in return.

Jack chuckled and kissed his lips in return. "Maybe…. Now, let me show you why /I'm/ on the naughty list." And so the night went… Filled with sex and Jamie not able to even crawl out of bed the next day.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Sea: So… Yeah… That's all...


End file.
